Imagine me without You
by Snaske
Summary: SasukexNaruto On the bus they are complete strangers, in school just a student and teacher.
1. 000

I don't own Naruto.

**Imagine me without You  
0.00**

* * *

**  
**

Everyday he takes the bus home, the same time when everybody is going home from a day of hard work, making the bus crowded. But even if it feels like everybody ends the day at the same time and takes the same bus, Naruto always gets lucky enough to get the seat he loves to sit at.

He is most likely never alone, but that is something understandable. A crowded bus can't really leave an empty seat by its own. Naruto wouldn't spare a glance on whoever got to sit beside him, except one person. He knows he have seen this man somewhere before but can't really recall exactly where. It always gets on his nerves when he sees the other, making himself angry because he can't remember from where he has seen him.

Naruto would mostly rest his blonde head on the cold window and listen to the music being played on his iPod and the-man-he-knew-but-didn't-remember would sit calmly zipping on his coffee and reading something like a book or a newspaper.

Even if they didn't 'know each other', the blonde always felt comfortable enough to get some space and be himself, not that he showed it. Sometimes Naruto felt like he wanted to speak with the other, but what could he say? What if he really did know him, wouldn't the older take it in the wrong way? You don't really want people to forget about you that easily or at least that was how Naruto functioned.

With two months on thinking and buying random magazines to see if he is someone famous, he still couldn't figure out on who the older man could be. Maybe they had known each other when they were little? But Naruto doubted that, he looked older then him by a few years. Maybe he is a big brother to someone he knows? And how to God, why couldn't he just remember? A face as pale as the moon with a completely bored and blank expression with black hair with a tint of blue _shouldn't_ be so hard to remember!

**But**_ a few days later, he finally figures out where he has seen him._

It started one day when Naruto was chatting randomly with his female friend, Sakura Haruno. The background with her is simple, they went to the same kindergarten when they were little and played a lot before she moved to another city. A few years later Naruto moved to the same town and they saw each other again. He got a little surprised to know that Sakura hung out with evil girls with heavy make-up and bad attitude, but he could deal with it.

Anyway, they had been talking about what was going on in school. Who was dating who, and other things that girls thought was a 'most know' fact, like that there were this teacher in school that most of the girls couldn't stop staring at and whished that he could've been a student and not a teacher.

Girls are funny.

But when she started to go into detail what girls dreamt of to happen and what would have been _perfect_ – he actually cut her ranting of here and just smiled and nodded from time to time, he seriously didn't want to know what girls thought or _dreamt _doing with a genius teacher.

With a teacher young, smart and fresh it wouldn't be all too impossible to think that he used female students, but maybe Naruto went to conclusions? But it just seemed too weird that a young guy would just become a teacher, why not become something useful with the brain he seemed to have?

The door to the classroom opened, and Sakura snapped her mouth shut and turned to face the front. Naruto looked down on a paper and started to doodle something. He usually loved history, but the teacher they had really sucked and never learned out anything. They got homework and nothing more, that's why Naruto always succeeded to sleep through the class.

So he got very surprised when a calming and smoothing voice reached his ear, completely grabbing his attention and dropping his pencil. "They guy from the bus" he had whispered out, no one had heard him say it. But his eyes looked wide and his mouth open, he remembered him because he saw him almost everyday in school! Great, he bought all those magazines for nothing!

The bus-guy introduced himself as Sasuke Uchiha, the new History teacher because the other one had passed away. And this guy is apparently the guy Sakura had been talking about, judging by her heart shaped eyes it couldn't possibly be someone else. He had a cool attitude, un-caring and calm expression, the reasons why girls fell for him it seemed.

Naruto fell as well, his history skills were amazing and he loved to this class more then ever. Everybody else agreed to that fact as well, the guy may see like someone you sure ass hell don't want to piss off, but his learning skills were just amazing.

But even so, they didn't talk to each other when they saw one another. It would just seem weird anyway so Naruto only got thankful by the silence, getting a bond with a teacher would start rumours and those things could really get on your nerves sometimes and he sure ass hell didn't want his teacher's fan-club on him.

On the bus they were complete strangers and in school just a student and teacher.

**One** day Naruto fell asleep, he had forgotten his iPod at home and the voices around him lulled him into the dream land of comfort and warmth.

But the warmth weren't really from the dream it seemed. He got nudged in the side by someone, so when he opened his eyes to see his history teacher looking back at him his face flushed and looked away. Feeling stupid and quite shocked for letting his gourd down, what if it had been someone else?

"You are in my history class, right?" At the question Naruto turned to face the man and nodded. Sasuke gave a small nod too and asked if he the blonde wouldn't happen to have the history book with him; it seemed as if the older had forgotten his own.

Naruto looked him over for a few seconds; the man didn't even have coffee or something to read, so he had probably been in a hurry so Sasuke couldn't be lying about forgetting the book in school. So he handed his over and his teacher nodded in thanks.

**Next** day around lunch time, Sasuke found Naruto sitting with his friends. He hit the younger in the head with the book he had borrowed the day before, earning a few eyes of confusion by his actions but he ignored it and walked away after giving the book back.

When history class started Naruto opened the book and found a small orange note, he small smile found its way to his lips.

_Thank you._

* * *

**To be continued.**_  
_


	2. 001

**Imagine me without You  
0.01**

* * *

Biting lightly on his pencil, Naruto sighed once more for the day. He was tired, much like everybody else in the classroom. On a Friday you just want to go home, even Sasuke wanted the day to end; he looked at the clock more then usually. It's not unusual to feel this way on a dark gloomy day with rain falling down, making the snow disappear and puddles of water being built. 

Naruto sighed again and put his pencil down. He couldn't focus, he was too tired to and he wasn't the only one who wanted to start a fire just to get the day over with. Naruto leaned forward on his bench, crossing his arms in front of him to support his head.

Naruto blinked a few times, a yawn escaped him. The classroom was empty and the clock told him that class had ended 30 minutes ago. He pinched himself to see if it were just a weird dream, but apparently it wasn't. Sighing yet again, he took all the books he had been sleeping on into his bag and stood up to leave.

He then heard the sound of paper and looked to the front of the classroom to see Sasuke sitting there reading, as usual.

Without really thinking, he made his way towards his teacher's desk and watched him closely.

Sasuke's glasses were at the tip of his nose and he was leaning at his elbow while reading. Looking around a little more at the older ones desk, Naruto soon found a coffee cup; he rolled his eyes at that.

Naruto jumped back a little when he saw that Sasuke was watching him. He gave his teacher an embarrassing smile.

"Eh… Sorry, I just fell asleep like that…" He put his hand behind his head and made a slight laugh. He must have looked stupid.

Sasuke just blinked. Then blinked some more. He had forgotten that he wasn't alone in the classroom; he must have succeeded to block the snoring sound out.

"Ah… It's okay. I had things to do in here anyway..." He replied calmly.

Naruto stared into his teachers eyes, never thinking it were rude to just stare.

He couldn't help to think that the Sasuke's eyes were fascinating. They seemed to shift colour from black to red or grey.

Sasuke simply looked back into the teenagers eyes. Too tired to think or register that he even was staring at something at the moment.

Naruto was the first one to look away, slightly embarrassed. He excused himself from his teacher, saying that he had work to go to. Sasuke simply nodded, nothing more.

As soon Naruto had leaved the classroom, Sasuke head fell on his desk. Sleep sounded good right now.

Naruto sprinted to his part-time job, glad that running was somehow a part of his life and that he had good condition, even thought he smokes.

Breathing heavily when he finally arrived at the restaurant he worked on, he gave a few people he worked with a shy grin.

They either smiled or rolled their eyes, apparently used to Naruto coming late. But they didn't scowl at him; they didn't do anything to remark that he was late.

Naruto worked when it suited him or when he was needed. He worked almost for free, he had no problem with money and he just worked to keep himself occupied after school.

It wasn't that he hadn't friends to hang out with; he had a lot of friends actually. But with his job he got the opportunity to meet new faces and even hear a rumour or two that didn't circle around the students in his school.

It was true that Naruto could always join an activity in school, he liked moving around, mostly running. But he knew that in the end, he would grow tired of running. So there was no point in joining anything.

One of his friends Kiba Inuzuka, who is a weird looking guy with a large family by the way, had easily pointed out that Naruto needed a girlfriend. Naruto had just laughed when he had heard his friend pointing out that and asked why he needed one.

"You need a girlfriend to keep your life going." His dog-loved friend had said.

But it wasn't like Naruto hadn't tried to whole girlfriend thing; his relationships had just never worked out. Either the girl just wanted him for the moment or they just complained about something that was beside the point.

Maybe he just wasn't boyfriend material?

Naruto was quite handsome. He had a well trained body (it maybe didn't look like it, the clothes was mostly hiding it), he had blonde hair and charming blue eyes. It was easy for girls to fall for him.

He didn't feel like being one of the 'popular'-boys, why would he anyway? He saw no purpose in life with being one.

But putting all that aside of how his life is, everything is continuing normally for him.

Wishing for more would just be selfish, wouldn't it?

* * *

Putting on his orange jacket, Naruto made himself ready for another day in his life.

Hurrying his way down the stairs after locking his door to his apartment door, he ran out in the cold weather of November. He zipped his jacket to keep himself warm from the cold and sprinted to the bus who was about to leave, lucky for him, he made it on.

The blonde youth gave the driver a grin and received a chuckle; apparently the driver was used to see the teenager running in the morning.

With a feeling that the day had started good, the blonde made his way to his normal seat at the bus. Surprised that no one had taken it as usual.

He arrived at school and was met by his friend Kiba. The two of them made their way to their homeroom classroom and joined another group of teenagers.

Instead of talking like the others, Naruto leaned against the bench and just observed the conversations his classmates were having. He didn't feel like talking with them, he just made a face that he was listening, when the fact was that he didn't.

He often felt that he didn't want to join a conversation, he mostly felt out of place. It had nothing to do with them; it was just something to do with _him_. He didn't know what had caused him to be less cheerful then he used to be.

He always played pranks on people when he was little; when he grew older he was more like a clumsy clown. Now he's the quite boy, who just smiled when it felt right.

For him it felt natural, but he often got comments of what he had become. So what if he had changed? Everybody changes more or less; it's not funny to stay the same all the time either.

His old teacher entered the classroom, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. Everyone made their way to their seats and waited for the old lady to speak.

She smiled at her students and greeted them. She started to inform them about the upcoming week and other stuff she was sure would be useful for the students in the classroom.

Later she gave everyone a pleasant smile, knowing that what she was going to tell them next would make them all lighten up a bit.

"Students, how does a trip sound to your ears?"

"Field trips are for kids!" Someone in the classroom said, a few chuckles followed after.

"He's right." A blonde girl named Ino spoke up. "We are not kids and we know about the forest and what we do to it and so on." The girl made a face to prove her point and some of the girls besides her started to giggle.

Naruto, Kiba and some others in the classroom rolled their eyes. The old woman just continued to smile and talk, as if she never heard Ino.

"I was planning for everyone to visit _Toshin_." Glad to get a few reactions she continued. "I knew you all would wake up with hearing that name. So what I was planning to do is to take everyone in here there, only thing you children need to do is pay.

"But-" She stopped, looking around to see if she had caught more students' attentions. "They won't let you go unless it is educational." A few growls could be heard. "So…" She continued.

"I invited a teacher named Sasuke Uchiha; he teaches history I've heard, so maybe he knows something about Toshin that you don't."

The girls or rather, _the girls_ who were hanging around Ino immediately started to gasp and chat lively to each other. Some just shrugged and others who didn't have him as a teacher asked who it was.

Naruto just stared. It didn't really come as a surprise; he was the youngest teacher at the school after all, and the old lady were probably thinking that he would be good when it came to teenagers. Not that he cared or anything.

"Hey." The blonde said quietly so that Kiba could hear him.

"What?" His friend turned to look at him with a raised brow.

Clicking with his tongue, Naruto turned to face his friend. "Why him?" He asked.

"Why who?" Kiba questioned, before adding- "Mr.S?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to raise his eyebrow and stare at his friend.

Kiba chuckled slightly. "Mr.S is Sasuke, anyway, what about him?"

"Why not Mr.U?" The blonde asked instead.

"Because that sounds almost like Mr._You_… And I don't want him to get me wrong or sound _unrespectable_." The brown haired teenagers winked at his friend and grinned.

Naruto rolled his eyes as a response and received a chuckle and a pat on his back.

"Why him? I understand if they go by his age or his history skills… But why didn't they take someone like-"

"Gai?" Kiba cut in.

"… Or something. I mean, wouldn't that guy let us out at night without telling?" He asked.

Kiba stared wide eyed at his friend and then added "And…? Isn't that what we want, Uzumaki?"

Clicking his tongue again, Naruto looked at Ino's group with girls as if they suddenly have becoming interesting.

"I guess… But where's the challenge in that?"

Kiba just shrugged and joined a conversation on his other side, leaving Naruto to continue to stare at the girls.

* * *

Lighting his cigarette, Naruto waited for the bus to arrive.

He had worked more then he needed to, but he couldn't care less. Before he started working he lived on instant ramen, now he lives on whatever he feels like eating _and_ ramen.

Naruto decided to look around instead of making himself hungry. It was late and most of the people were heading home, most of them were drunks.

Two of them caught Naruto's eyes; it was pretty hard to miss them because one of them was practically screaming.

Naruto smiled while he watched; apparently one of the _men_ wanted something to drink and the one he was screaming at looked like he had a headache, but the one with the headache walked away after some more screaming...

Naruto kept his eyes on the one walking away, giving him his pity mentally.

Naruto then looked back at the one who had been screaming, his eyes widened a bit. The man he had been watching screaming was walking towards him, a little slow and sway, but still walking. Towards him.

Instead of turning around or go away, Naruto continued to look as the tall man finally was standing before him. The black haired man leaned a little forward, making Naruto feel the alcoholic breath.

"You are too young to smoke." After that being said, the stranger took Naruto's cigarette from him and put it in his own mouth.

"And that gives you enough reason to take it from me?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms.

"It's bad for your health." The taller said smiling.

"It's not good for you either." Was the blondes replay.

The man took a few _drags_ from the cigarette and looked away, making it look like he was thinking about something.

Naruto made a few clicking noises with his mouth to keep the silence away. Why was he standing with a drunk anyway?

"You will get a shorter life."

Naruto made a last clicking noise and looked at the black-haired man.

"And I only live once. No matter how short or long it is, it's mine and I get to decide what I want to do with it."

The man dropped what he once had taken from Naruto and watched the blonde with curious eyes.

"So what are you planning to do with your life?" He asked, sounding more serious. "Well it doesn't matter. Whatever you plan to do will only lead to nothing. People grow up with dreams and that's all they will ever have."

"It's better then nothing." Naruto sighed out.

The man frowned; apparently wasn't used to that people could talk back to him. Now when Naruto looked closely at him, he looked rich and somewhat powerful. And he reminded of _someone…_

"The bus is here."

The taller man looked behind him and nodded and moved away. Naruto just grunted and was about to do the same before he caught his teachers eyes on him.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him, Sasuke just stood there with a clean expression on his face. They stood like that a few moments before Sasuke made a move to get on the bus, Naruto trailing behind him.

Naruto got into his usual seat and stared out from the window.

Now he knew who the drunk _resembled_… What he wondered right now was why Sasuke had a bruise on his cheek.

* * *

**To be Continued**

Finally done! Aren't you guys happy? I know I am!  
_Toshin_ Heart (of City).

The drunk isn't Sasuke, it's someone who looks like him. Hmm, who?

I'll try to upload faster, but I guess I'm a slow person...  
**Review**** to keep me alive! **


	3. 002

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Imagine me without You**

* * *

**0.02**

_This is not a trip for education if you ask me._ He looked out from the window with a bored look. His iPod giving him music to block out the noises the students were making.

Maybe he should have just called in sick. But then it was Kiba, his friend would probably drag him out of his apartment, even if Naruto would have been screaming in protests or not. Friendship is such a lovely thing, isn't it?

Maybe he sounded like an idiot for saying that he didn't feel like going, but his heart ached sometimes when he thought about that town, his hometown.

Yeah, he had grown up there with both of his parents. They were a rich and happy little family indeed, looking perfect for everybody and themselves. Loving each other like the perfect little family they were. But the word _perfect_ didn't last that long for them, it stopped being perfect when his father died in an accident when he was seven years old. Then when he was ten his mother jumped out from a window, with the words '_I love you'_ escaping her lips, tears in her eyes, then letting herself fall down to the ground from their apartment window.

He never hated her for leaving him; he understood her pain and wanted her to be free. She didn't exactly leave him with just that memory of her; she left more good and happy memories for him to think about.

Still, he didn't want to visit that town. He just wasn't ready.

* * *

"Welcome to the real world outside your iPod." Kiba said sarcastic, seeing that the blonde had finally removed his headphones. 

Naruto flashed his friend a fake smile. "Please, don't misunderstand. My iPod just decided to die on me."

Kiba rolled his eyes and didn't comment back. He turned his attention to a few others he had been talking to earlier. The blonde didn't care what they were talking about; he turned his attention to the scenery outside his window instead. He tapped his finger on his leg, his head leaning against the cold window.

He felt Kiba poking his arm, but didn't turn to look. He decided to ignore his friend and going into the lands of dreams.

* * *

They arrived a few hours later. The students whispered in excitement to each other and eyed the hotel with glittering eyes. 

Kiba swung his arm around Narutos neck and ruffled the blonde hair; he received curses and a punch in his stomach just to let the blonde go.

"Come on! Don't look like your dear old frog just died!" Kiba tapped his friend on the back with a grin. Naruto quickly slapped his arm away and gave the dog-boy a cold look.

The look didn't scare Kiba away, instead he grinned and spoke in the kind of way you do when you are talking to a baby. "Show me a smile, come on, I _know_ you can do it."

Naruto rolled his eyes before two strong arms were wrapper around Kiba and him, a strong body got between them and they looked up to see a brown-haired friends of theirs grinning like it was Christmas Eve.

"It's time to look cute and cuddly boys." The new boy said, his blue eyes scanning the area. "Seems like it will be a wonderful weekend for us, eh?" He hugged the two boys in his arms close to him and sighed dreamily. "Beer, chicks and-" A hand was slapped over the boys mouth.

"and pillow fights." Kiba added with an innocent smile on his face.

"With pillows!" Naruto joined him, a smile shining on his face as well.

Sasuke just glanced at the three of them with a look that told them that they would better watch out. Poor thing, maybe he forgot his coffee this morning?

When the Uchiha had finally leaved them, Kiba removed his hand from the boy's mouth only to give him a pissed-off kind of look.

"Do you ever _think_ or anything similar to that before you speak, _Shan?_" The dog-lover asked his friend.

The boy named Shan just shrugged and brushed some of his long hair behind his ear. "Why would a guy like _that_ try to stop a pillow fight?" He winked and started to make his way into the hotel, joining up with some of the classmates already inside.

Kiba crossed his arms and said something Naruto hardly could here, he wasn't listening after all. He just stood there in his own little world for a while, brining his hand up to his chin and tapped on it with one of his fingers.

He got an idea.

"Hey." He said. He got Kiba's attention and continued talking. "I heard this place has a swimming pool."

A few minutes later, they found the swimming pool and threw Shan into it.

* * *

So, after being giving, oh-the-scary-look, from Sasuke and received a few words of wisdom from their homeroom teacher Trish Swan, they had decided that they would inspect their room they would be sleeping in this weekend. 

Nothing fun there, just a very pissed-off Shan. Both Kiba and Naruto could only smirk and high-five each other in victory.

They all left the hotel later to visit a museum. They looked around at a few statues here and there, Sasuke telling the 'curious'-girls about a few things when they asked him. You could almost pity him. Almost.

For Naruto's part, he found a nice bench to sit on and just, sit. Watching people, looking around at absolutely nothing, it was no surprise he fell asleep. But a smack on his head from Sakura made him open his eyes and he followed her into another room where the class was waiting for them.

He didn't fell asleep after that, his head hurt enough as it was from just one punch. Seriously, cheerleading-girls are dangerous!

And nothing more happened there, they just walked, looked, walked some more and looked some more. When they finally leaved the place, they walked _more,_ because Mrs. Swan wanted the kids to get some fresh air in the park. How could that old lady be so full of energy? What kind of pills did she take?

When they finally were back at the hotel, three innocent boys waited for the right time to strike. They were all dressed up and ready for the night, they walked down one of the halls to head out in the night.

"This is going to be a hell of a party." Shan had said with an evil grin on his face while brushing some imaginary dirt from his white jacket.

The night was lively alright. Music blasted from the loudspeakers, people dancing on the dance floor and drinks being everywhere. The blonde had almost forgot what the word 'fun' meant until this night, he hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

He danced with some random girls; he _even_ danced with Shan for a few seconds. He bought his friends drinks and they all cheered. This was indeed, the best night of this month for him, he had to thank his friends for this later. But memory would certainly fail him.

But suddenly he was all lost, standing outside in the cold with only a black t-shirt to keep his upper-body warm. Where was his jacket? Where was he? Looking around, he noticed that he must be in some sort of park. He spotted a bench and sat down on it, looking into a small lake in front of him, trying to sort out his thoughts on the night that had started out so well.

He removed some blonde hair that had fallen down to his eyes, his blue eyes focusing on the water. He had been on Club Toxic, danced and had a _few_ drinks, but what about after? Naruto rubbed his arms with his hands and lowered his head close to his chest with closed eyes.

Yes, what about after?

But instead of thinking of the night, he started to think of his mother. He remembered that she loved to take him to different parks in this city, always wanting to create new memories with him to treasure. At least that was how she had putted it for him.

"_But mom, won't new memories make me forget the old ones?_"

She had laughed and shook her head, her blonde hair swaying back and forth.

"_They may seem forgotten, but-_" She had poked at his chest and giving him a warm smile. "_But they will always be here, in your heart._"

Yeah, they would always be there. But, why was it so hard for him then to create new ones? He wanted to, but what if he forgot about her?

Before he could make himself even more depressed, something was thrown at him. His hands immediately took the object and recognised it as his own orange jacket. He blinked.

The bench shook a little and Naruto looked to see that someone had joined him.

"They were looking for you." Tired and irritated, that was how the voice sounded.

Naruto's eyes returned to look at his jacket, figuring it would do better if it was on him.

After he had put it on, his mind trailed off a bit. Not saying anything in return for the little information he had just been giving.

That's right. They had decided to leave Club Toxic to go back to their hotel; Kiba had snatched his jacket away from him and run away. But instead of chasing his idiot-friend, he had decided that a stray in the park would do him good.

He was the one to blame here, walking around on his own.

"Sorry for causing trouble." The blonde murmured out. It was the only thing he could think about saying at the moment, somewhat in a way to defend himself he guessed.

The body beside him shifted and Naruto raised his head to look up into dark eyes and a look that said 'eat my socks'- or something similar to that.

"You should be glad that I found you." The Uchiha said with a serious tone in his voice.

Naruto's shoulders sagged and he leaned his back at the bench, face looking up into the sky. He never said that he didn't want to be found.

It was silent between them. Naruto keeping his position with looking up into the sky, Sasuke sitting with crossed arms and his head slightly bowing down to his chest with closed eyes. Maybe he had fallen asleep? Well, the blonde didn't care. He would just wake his teacher up when he felt like leaving.

Sasuke sighed, so he wasn't sleeping, and turned his head slightly to look at the blonde.

"It's cold and we should go, you can dream later."

Naruto turned his head back to look at his teacher; they both looked at each other for a while. The Uchiha still had the look that said 'eat my socks'. But the blonde ignored that and decided to examine the older ones face for a moment.

"Your bruise has healed."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his body tensed. The older one stood up and started to walk away from the other.

Naruto blinked and started to follow his teacher. He must have touched a really sore subject to get a reaction like that.

All the younger boy did was to keep his mouth shut while following his teacher all the way back to the hotel. When they had arrived, Sasuke had just told him to go directly to bed and not try to wake anyone else up. Naruto had nodded and done exactly what Sasuke had told him.

Both Shan and Kiba were asleep when he got into their room. Kiba snoring slightly and Shan were hugging his pillow. Naruto smiled slightly for a few seconds, and then he got into his own bed after stripping himself only to have his boxers left.

Sleep sounded good.

* * *

But the morning wasn't quite as good. 

Shan was sitting on him, poking him like a mad-man. But the brown-haired poke-freak was soon on the floor when Naruto swung his arm in the air to turn around and get some more sleep. But Kiba, who had seen the whole scene from his own bed, had walked to Naruto's bed just to snatch his blanket away.

What a cruel world he was living in.

Before breakfast, the blonde had explained where he had run off to the other night and that Sasuke had found him. Shan in return had told Naruto that Kiba had been crying and almost called the police.

After a huge and yummy breakfast, the whole class was off again on a new adventure.

After a bus ride, they were standing on a cliff with a view over the whole city. A few ran over to the railing just to get a better look at everything.

Naruto choose a place a little more off where he could look at the city without being disturbed by the others.

He stretched his arms and let the wind play with his blonde locks, breathing in the wonderful air. This place hadn't changed a bit, he could tell. He put his hands down on the railing and leaned a little, a smile appearing on his face.

He heard a few steps coming his way, and turned his head to see who. Sasuke walked calmly towards him and chose to lean on the railing in the same position as the blonde. He didn't say anything, but Naruto could tell that the older was slightly nervous about something. Even if the blonde could be pretty dense sometimes, he could figure this out.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto beat him to it.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" He questioned the dark-haired man. Sasuke didn't say anything; he kept his gaze at the city-view.

"I loved this place when I was smaller…" Naruto put his arms behind his head, a smile once again forming at his lips. Sasuke looked at the boy from the corner of his eye for a moment, still not saying anything.

"Naruto, Sa-Sasuke!" Both boys turned around after hearing their names. Sakura walked up to them, her cheeks having the same colour as her hair. Naruto guessed she blushed because she had called Sasuke by his name and not Mr.Uchiha. He remembered that Sasuke had once told them that he didn't care what they called him, as long as they did as they were told and did their homework.

"What's up?" Naruto asked her.

She smiled and held up her camera. "Mind if I take a picture of you guys?"

"Aw, but Sakura-" Naruto started, leaning his back against the railing before continue. "You don't need a picture of me; all you need to do is to look up 'handsome' in the dictionary." He winked at her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

It ended with that she had her way and took a picture of them together.

* * *

It didn't happen so much more under that day. Naruto didn't want to go out like the night before, so both Kiba and Shan went out without him. Having fun without him. 

The ride home the next day was silent. Almost everyone was tired, if they could they would summon a gun and shot anyone who dared to talk or make a sound.

But Naruto didn't complain, he was able to sleep some more. Shan had after all started to sing for him 3 AM in the morning.

When they finally reached their destination, everyone said their good-byes and dragged their bags home like zombies. Kiba had offered Naruto to come and eat dinner with him and his family, but he had politely declined. He headed for the bus station instead to catch, yet another bus, leading him to his apartment.

He was on time, he got his seat and he sighed in relief. Sasuke made it on as well, but Naruto could care less. After all, they are nothing more than a teacher and a student.

Two complete strangers.

* * *

**_To be Continued_**

_So, how many of you want to strangle me?_

I'm truly sorry for updating so late, but to be honest, my love for Naruto has died. I haven't watched the Anime for, well, when Naruto and Sasuke fought by the water-thingy and Sasuke had his final form and Naruto was Kyuubi -rambling-

And I have rewrite this goddamn chapter 6 times! And I am still not happy with it, humpf.

**About Chapter 001 - **Sasuke was the one having the bruise and Naruto was talking to someone else. Sorry if I confused you guys.  
**About Shan - **I'm sorry if some of you people don't like character that doesn't exist in the Anime, but I had no idea what to do. No one acts like my little Shan in the anime, well; at least I don't remember anyone doing that. So if you don't like him, I understand, but please bear it?**  
Club Toxic - **Is a club here in Sweden.**  
Cute and Cuddly boys - **The penguins says that in the movie Madagascar.**  
This is going to be a hell of a party - **In the beginning of Devil May Cry 3, Dante says that.  
**When Sakura asks about taking the picture - **In the movie 'Big Fish' a similar quote is said.

And I am sorry if there are grammar wrongs and stuff.

_**Kisses and Hugs!**  
__Love, Snaske. _


	4. 003

I don't own Naruto.

**Imagine me without You  
0.03**

**

* * *

**

Naruto smirked; sweat dropping from his head, running down in his face. Kiba and a few others stood in front of him, his friend had the same exhausted look as him. Heavy breaths were heard in the room.

"Ready to loose?" Kiba asked with a grin when he bended his body back and threw a ball up in the air.

Naruto took a position, ready to jump and hit back the volleyball when it would come. "Don't think too high about yourself, dog-boy."

Kiba made a sound when he the ball collided with his hand, the ball headed towards Naruto just like planed. Naruto jumped, ready to hit back, but- fate was cruel. The room suddenly went black and he couldn't see, so instead of hitting the ball, the ball hit him in the face and he fell down on the floor. He groaned out in pain when he came down hard.

Nobody seemed to have noticed the blonde boy's cruel fate; they were all whispering their thoughts out of why the electricity suddenly had gone out.

Their P.E teacher, Gai Maito, was quick to react and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and, to let them know where he was.

"Seems like we will have to end this spirited game for today and move on to our sanctuary! Come on! Move it! Move it!" He clapped his hands again and every boy in the room made their way to their 'sanctuary', or what normal people would call it; 'the changing room'.

Nobody cared to change when they reached the changing room, the water wouldn't work anyway. Gai informed them all that he would be leaving to see what had caused the school to go all black and said that he would return as soon as possible.

Kiba was quick to open his locker and gather his things, Naruto watched him with a curious eye. When the brown-haired boy had finally closed the locker he found Naruto staring at him through the dark and grunted out a 'what?'.

"You leaving?" The blonde asked. The brown-head nodded. "But we have lunch after this and classes too. Where are you going?"

His friend closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder before answering. "The mall. Me and Shan had planned to go around this time anyway, so this situation just makes it all better." Kiba flashed Naruto a grin. "We can ninja in the dark or something now to get out, you coming blondie?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and smashed his own locker open to get his normal clothes out. He could change somewhere at the mall.

The both of them leaved the 'sanctuary' and guided themselves through the halls with the lights coming from their cell phones.

When they saw the doors to the outside, a flash of light hit their eyes and the both teenagers covered their eyes. Caught, that was what they were.

"And you two are going, _where?_" A stern voice asked the two of them. The light from the flash lamp leaved their eyes to adjust to darkness again.

Naruto had a hard time to concentrate, but Kiba didn't seem to have a problem with the situation. The brown-haired one grinned, trying to use his charm, if he now had one.

"Mr.S! I know this may sound stupid, but my mother just called me to tell that I should pick up my two beloved little twin sister, they seem to be sick and my mother can't leave her job." Naruto wanted to puke at all the drama Kiba had put into his voice and movements. Sasuke just wanted to hit his own forehead with the flash lamp he was holding, but he held his emotions inside and instead raised an eyebrow at the drama-boy.

"And you are the caring brother I guess?" The teacher asked sarcastic. "Nice try, but the connection to the cell phones doesn't wo-"

"Thanks for understanding Mr.S!" Somehow, Kiba had managed to walk right by Sasuke, without him noticing and straight to where the doors were and smashed them closed after he had screamed his thanks to his history teacher.

"-rk right now…" The teacher finished his sentence. He gritted his teeth but remained calm as he turned to the blonde boy who had been with Kiba.

"And _you_?" He hadn't meant to glare, but he just couldn't help himself.

Naruto raised both of his hands in defence and let a small laugh out. He was going to kill Kiba, _painfully._

"Uhm…" The blonde said unsure. "An apology and then right back to, eh, class?" He smiled a little unsure.

Sasuke sighed, his shoulder sagged. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, and Naruto let his hands fall down to his sides. The blonde looked up at the older one, not knowing if he should just leave or wait until Sasuke had something to say.

"I don't care if you leave or not." The teacher whispered out. Naruto's eyes widened, not sure if he had heard right. Normally, a teacher would just give him a cold eye and tell him to get straight back to class, not that he really had one at the moment, but still.

"If you feel like messing around with your future, then go ahead. My job is just here to warn you."

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke walked by him. His head was blank for a moment, walking to the doors without knowing he was actually moving. When he opened the door, he looked back to see that the flashlight was not moving, meaning that Sasuke stood still and was probably watching the blonde leave.

And that was just what the blond did; he walked outside and to the parking lot. He closed the door to Shan's car and the said boy gave him a smile through the mirror. Kiba turned around in his seat and asked how he had escaped Sasuke.

Naruto threw a glare at his friend and said no more under the whole car ride to the mall.

* * *

Apparently, most of the students had left the school grounds that day. The teachers hadn't found the problem to why the electricity had gone out so they had sent all the students home.

Besides that, another week had passed. Naruto and the two brown-heads were currently at a café to relax from a hard week. Naruto kept quite while Kiba and Shan talked about a few random things, family and job mostly.

About the two of them…

Kiba usually takes cares of his two twin sister and his older sister and mother are out working to get the money the family need to get by. He hardly heard them complain, not even Kiba, and Kiba was a person that could complain for hours if he so wanted to.

Shan is luckier. He gets the money he wants in his hands if he so wishes it, his parents is after all one of the riches in this town. But, even if his parents want to spoil him, he doesn't exactly allow it, but he hardly complains when they do. Oh, and he is one year older then both Kiba and him, he started with home schooling at first for a year, but that didn't work out so he started going to a normal school.

For Naruto, well; his parents are dead. His mother's sister took care of him until he requested to move out and live on his own. He said he would be fine; after all, his parents left him with more money then one person really needed. They had had their own company and all when they were alive after all.

A pair of fingers snapped in front of the blonde's eyes. He blinked; now back to reality and scanning his two friends with his blue eyes.

"What?" He asked the two of his friends when they hadn't said anything.

Shan rolled his eyes and Kiba grinned.

"You working today?" Kiba asked with a hint of something that made Naruto shiver for a bit.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, knowing very well that Kiba wanted something. "What do you want?" Answer a question with a question.

"Well…" Kiba slung one arm over the blonde, his eyes wandering over to one of the windows. "I wondered if you wanted to come with me today, when I get my tattoo's that is…" Kiba clicked his tongue and turned to the blonde's stunned face expression.

"You _what?_" Naruto asked surprisingly, removing himself from Kiba's grip to look his friend straight in the eyes.

Kiba wasn't kidding. Naruto dropped his jaw.

"Cool, huh?" Both boys turned to Shan. "I want to do one too, but I'm not sure on what yet."

Naruto ignored Shan's dreams and pretty boy-smile and turned to Kiba once again.

"Where will the tattoo be?"

Kiba flashed another grin and poked at his cheek. "On my cheeks!"

The blonde's eyes widened and blinked more times than needed at the other. "You_ crazy? _That's not even legal! … Is it?" He turned to look at Shan, hoping that maybe he would get the hint and stop Kiba from this _madness_.

"Chill, Uzumaki. Let him do what he wants to do. Besides-" He added before Naruto could say anything more. "The _things_ on your cheeks were the ones that inspired him anyway."

Naruto's mouth closed and his eyes fell to the floor. The three scars on each cheek, with time they had healed, but they were still visible for anyone to see.

"Sorry, I can't come with you…" Naruto mumbled out when he grabbed his bag and walked out from the café.

Kiba leaned over the table and smacked Shan hard in the head, "_Idiot!"._

After Naruto had walked a few blocks, he stopped and touched one of his cheeks. Memories floating in his mind, he wasn't really bothered by them; it was just that he wondered _why?_

He clenched his other hand into a fist. "Mom…" He whispered out into the cold night.

* * *

Next day, Kiba had indeed tattoos on both of his cheeks. They were red triangles, not all too big either and it somehow gave Kiba more character.

Kiba had said it had hurt like hell and that it had been worth it, Naruto couldn't help but agree to that, it was true. If anything, Kiba looked much more alive and playful. Just like the personality he had.

"Guess your mom got pretty mad, huh?" The blonde asked while they walked to their last class for the day, history.

"Nah, not really." Kiba answered truthfully. "She just rolled her eyes and said it was too typical of me to do something like this." He sounded almost bored when he told this, as if he had wished for his mother to react a little more or even scream at him.

The blonde chuckled and put both of his hands behind his head. "Wow, most people would love to have a mom like yours." Naruto winked and pushed his friends with his hips, earning a laugh from his friend.

Suddenly, a blur of air passed them and it was just moments after they heard a loud 'thud' and someone saying '_I'm so sorry!'._ Both boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows; they decided to check out what they had missed. After all, it was just around the corner and it was the same direction they had to class.

Sasuke stood with his hand in his hair, trying to calm himself down it seemed. A girl walked away from him with her head bowed down. It didn't take much to both Naruto and Kiba to figure out what had happened.

The dog-boy walked towards his teacher and slung an arm around his shoulders. Sasuke had at first tensed at this, but when he had realized it was Kiba he had thrown the boy a glare, but Kiba had just simply brushed the look off.

"You sure have your ways with the ladies Mr.S." The dog-boy said with a wide smirk gracing his lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed Kiba's arm. "Whatever." Was all he said.

While Kiba had decided to get friendly with Sasuke, Naruto had decided to pick up the books on the floor and hand them over to Sasuke. The teacher had accepted them and nodded in thanks to him.

Kiba had grabbed both of their arms and dragged them away, doing most of the talking all the way to class.

* * *

"_Come on Uzumaki!"_

"_You rarely have been going out since we've been to Toshin!"_

"_He hasn't been out after that at all…"_

Again, he was out to go to a party. This time, not a club though. Now he was going to one of Ino's big parties. He knew that Ino would never invite him, but he was a friend of Shan, so he could come because of that.

In the end, he had decided to go. He was getting a headache with all the rambling on why he should go from his two friends.

When he had arrived on the said day when the party would be, he recognized almost everyone there. Over 80 percent were students from his school, making him wonder if Ino really had any other contacts besides that. But it would be too much to ask something like that out of her.

But nevertheless, he put a smile on his face and a drink in his hand and started to be social with the people. It was a normal party, the drinks, the music, the dances, the complaining neighbors and all the students that tried to get on with each other.

To him, it just seemed like everything was from a script, a script that was used in one of those teenage movies. And he simply played along with it.

It wasn't until around one in the morning he had decided to call it a night. Shan with a very drunk Sakura besides him wanted him to stay longer, but the blonde had declined and walked out from the party before they could protest more.

And Naruto was pretty mad that no bus was driving around this hour, making him walk home. The thought of getting a taxi never crossed his mind even once.

After 15 minutes of walking, he had decided to sit down on a few stairs. His head was pounding and his vision was slightly slurred, he should have taken a glass of water before he had left, he would probably have felt better if he had.

Somehow, his body had relaxed and he was slowly drifting away to the land of dreams. But a hand on his shoulder prevented the boy to fall asleep in the cold morning.

A pair of black eyes was looking at him and Naruto tried his best to make the blurry vision disappear so he could see who it could be more clearly.

"_Uzumaki?"_

Naruto blinked slowly, finally making out who the person could be. Sasuke crouched down to the same level as the blonde. One of his pale hands was on Naruto's shoulder and he held his dark eyes on the blonde's face.

"Sasu-" While trying to say his teacher's name, Naruto had tried to stand up in the process but failed and fallen right towards the other one. The older quickly grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders and pushed the both of them up at the same time. But even standing, Naruto lost the balance and fell to Sasuke's chest; the Uchiha didn't say anything. The taller just sighed and kept his hands on the blonde's shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall down.

Naruto didn't get the situation, he just listened to the others heartbeat while he looked out in the dark streets.

"Sasuke." The blonde whispered out after a while.

"Hm?" The Uchiha pushed the other away from his chest so he could look Naruto in the face.

He met his teacher's eyes and smiled. "It's snowing."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side and closed his eyes; he let a small chuckle be heard.

Sasuke moved one of his arms to Naruto's waist and slung the blonde's arm over his shoulders. The Uchiha supported the blonde all the way into the building and up into his apartment where he dumped Naruto on the couch.

* * *

The first time Naruto had stirred from his sleep was when he had heard a telephone ring. The second time was when he had heard footsteps walking and someone talking, probably to the one who had been calling earlier. It didn't take all too much more to Naruto realize that he weren't in Kansas anymore.

He had sheltered his eyes with his arm when the strong lights from the room had hit him, giving him a headache; he couldn't help but curse slightly under his breath. He opened them a second time and scanned the room before hiding them again. He sure weren't at home nor at Ino's place, then…

He sat up on the couch, he scanned himself up and down to see if something were missing, only his jacked and shoes seemed to be gone but he could live with that. He just hated the fact that he couldn't think clearly of where he could be.

He felt pain rushing to his head; he grabbed it and for the first time got a kick of what his breath must smell like. He needed a toothbrush, stat! Lives might go under if he don't find the nearest bathroom!

His mind jumped again when he saw a familiar face, he calmed down and let all the worries escape him. Sighing, he waved at Sasuke who held a telephone in his hand; the older nodded back. Naruto scanned him up and down without being to obvious about it, holding his head with his hands as if the headache was causing him to wobble his head. He were a bit surprised to see that his teacher didn't sleep in a tuxedo, it's good to know that the older were human like the rest of us and slept in a t-shirt and boxers.

Sasuke said something in another language to the one he was talking to and escaped the living room, only to come back later with a glass of water and two pain killer. The blonde accepted the offer while Sasuke spoke in that other language again and hung up the phone.

The older man sat down on the table while watching Naruto swallowing the pills with the water.

"Questions?" The older one accepted the empty glass and the two of them sat in silent for a few second so that the blonde could catch his thoughts in one place.

Naruto nodded slowly and gave his teacher a confused look. "_Where_ am I and _why?_"

Sasuke stood up with the empty object in hand. "_Where_, my place and why,-" He sighed and walked away to what Naruto assumed were the kitchen. "Because you were too drunk to walk home." The blonde followed the older into the kitchen.

"Uhm, thanks?" The blonde said a little unsure.

Sasuke turned around to look the blonde in the eyes; they were silent for a moment before Naruto's stomach started to rumble. The blonde laughed in embarrassment as his cheeks turned red.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement and told the younger boy to sit down. Naruto obeyed and keep quite while Sasuke turned around to look around in the cupboards. Naruto got a little curious on what the other could be doing, but he kept his mouth shut. It was already too awkward for his taste of situation.

He turned surprised when a hot steamed bowl had been put in front of him. The blonde blinked and wanted to poke at an egg that were on a pair of noodles and a few other things as well that seemed to be vegetables.

Yuck.

He grabbed a fork next to him, because he didn't get what the _stick_-things were for. But if he had looked at Sasuke, he would have seen that he was eating his _noodles_ with them.

Naruto tasted the, whatever it was called, and his eyes immediately lit up with satisfaction. If anything, this tasted like heaven and he had traveled to cloud nine. That's how he felt when he devoured everything in the bowl Sasuke had given him.

Sasuke had stopped eating to look at the boy, afraid that the food would turn into a gigantic ball in the boy's throat and die with eating so fast and hardly chew.

"How did you learn to make this?" Naruto leaned over the table when he had put the bowl down; Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"When you live in Japan for four years, you learn simple things like _Ramen_." He kept his own bowl close to him, as if Naruto would jump him and run away with it.

"Oh…" Naruto moved back in his chair. He practical lived on instant Ramen, but never had he tasted something like this.

"When did you live there?" He asked, he was slightly curious to be honest.

"… I started to live there when I was eighteen, five years ago to be exact." It showed that Sasuke didn't really want to talk about it; he knew the look that showed on the others face after all.

Sasuke finished his Ramen and said;

"I'm just going to get dressed, and then I will drive you home." He got both of the bowls on the table and laid them down in the sink before he walked away into another room.

When they had reached Sasuke's car, Naruto couldn't help himself by asking why Sasuke didn't take it to school. The answer he had recived had been that his brother needed it and that he always got it back on the weekends, with that the conversation ended.

Not much more small talk were giving during the ride, they only exchanged directions on how to get to their destination. When they almost had reached Naruto's apartment, the blond had tilted his head a little to the side to look at the driver.

_Student,_

_Teacher_

_And Strangers._

Those words ran through his mind as he watched Sasuke.

He closed his door and tossed his jacket on the kitchen table, his shoes already removed from his feet's. The blonde walked straight into his bathroom to take a shower.

He stripped off all his clothing and let the hot water touch his face.

It felt weird, a little too weird. Even if they hardly knew each other, Naruto felt like he could tell almost everything to Sasuke. Not that he would, but somehow he felt more comfortable around him then he did with his friends.

Maybe if Sasuke hadn't been older.

Maybe if Sasuke hadn't been a teacher.

Then maybe, the two of them could have been friends.

Naruto opened his blue eyes and sighed.

_Just maybes…_

_

* * *

_

_To be Continued _

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (even if I am a _little_ late)

_Not much to say.._

**Please review!**  
_Love, Snaske._


	5. 004

**Imagine me without You  
0.04**

**

* * *

**

A month passed and Naruto and Sasuke weren't even as close as 'friends'. If anything, people had started to think that maybe the two hated each other.

But that's just a passing thought.

For now it was weekend, and Sakura had insisted that Naruto would join her to the mall for some shopping, and she needed a guy's opinion on what to buy anyway.

He knew she had brains, but this could only be classified like the stupidest thing she ever had done.

She had dragged **him** out to shop. To **support** her. To **give** her opinions.

… On a Saturday.

He would rather go home and sleep the day away.

"The red or the blue one?" Asked Sakura while holding two dresses by her side. The girl tilted her head to the side, some of her pink hair touching her cheek, while watching her blonde friend who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Uhm, red?" He tried to say it with interest and apparently it worked.

"Really?" She sounded a little unsure. Sakura turned around to look in the mirror with the red dress in front of her slim and girlish body. "But isn't it a little… slutty?" She blushed.

Naruto wanted to sigh but he swallowed it, if you now can swallow a sigh.

"Then why did you even pick it out? And why even start now to search for a dress to New Years?" He crossed his arms and gave Sakura an odd look, by this time Sakura was facing him with a bright smile.

"I'm just _looking,_ not buying! How thick is your skull _Uzumaki_?" She laughed, her laugh could be described like honey, but it also made him sound like an idiot.

"I simply just need to know how much money I need to save!" She walked by him and hummed a happy little tune which sounded familiar to him.

"Women." Naruto rolled his eyes and followed after the girl. Sakura seemed to have heard him and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

After a few more shops and Naruto's constant complaining about getting something in his stomach, they decided to visit a café called Kyuubi.

Naruto breathed out when he sat down, his whole body relaxing with happiness to have finally stopped moving. Sakura gave him a slightly irritated look but shook it off. After all, it wasn't everyday Naruto could act as if he were actually eleven years old again.

Sakura placed a brown envelope in front of Naruto; he eyed the small object and then his female friend.

"… Can I eat it?" He asked her with a grin. She tried to poke him with a fork by leaning over the table.

"Ever tried to act _normal_?" She huffed and her cheeks turned a little pink, her green eyes looked at him with annoyance.

"Defy normal."

"Just open it!" She snapped, Naruto couldn't help but to think that she looked kind of cute when she snapped and acted like a somewhat mother.

He winked at her and picked the object up; while he did a waiter came with Sakura's salad and water, and with Naruto's latte. What? His stomach screamed after something coffee related to tame his _coffee_ hunger!

And what's with girls and salad anyway? No wonder they die before the men do…. Or do they?

Naruto started to scan the picture in his hand, his eyes had turned slightly gloom and his mouth was firmly shut. He watched the picture of him and Sasuke with interest, the picture Sakura had taken on the both of them in Toshin. A pout suddenly graced Naruto's lips; Sasuke looked way better than him in the picture, the older wasn't _even_ smiling. And everybody knew that only a smile could be _charming_!

He moved on to the second picture and his face turned into a frown, he turned the picture so that his pinkish-haired friend could see it.

"Why would you give me a picture of _him?"_

Sakura blinked while chewing on her anorexia food, erhm - salad. She slapped her cheek and an 'o' formed on her pink lips.

"I must have switched your pictures! I knew I should have written your names on the-"

"You switched _what?_" He cut in. She nodded.

"I took a picture of you when you were asleep, or actually when you woke up, remember? You complained to me for taking a picture of you and so on, but you just looked _way_ too cute and I had to give you the pic-" Her ramble was cut off, again.

"And now that _bastard_ has it?" He screamed in shock, or not exactly shock but pretty close to that word and he more squeaked then screamed actually.

"Hey!" She put a hand towards her chest. "Don't call him that!"

But Naruto ignored her words. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I would rather give him a picture of my ass…" His shoulders sagged and he put one of his bows on the table to support his head while he looked down at his latte.

Sakura pouted while eating her salad.

"What's with you today?"

Naruto didn't look up at his friend and couldn't get but agree to her statement. What's wrong with him?

* * *

"So… Any plans for New Years?" Kiba asked from the bench behind Naruto, the dog-boy had his hands in his pockets and nose hidden under his scarf to keep himself warm from the cold December air.

"How come everyone is so obsessed with New Years all of a sudden?" The blonde threw away a piece of wood that had been in his right hand, he watched while Akamaru chased after it like the happy little dog he is.

"It's just two weeks away after all." Naruto turned around to look at his friend, who looked like a giant Swedish meatball with the big jacket he was wearing.

"You have no track of time, do you?" Kiba murmured under his breath. Naruto didn't hear him, but instead of asking what his friend had said he just shrugged it off and threw away the stick again for Akamaru to chase.

After a few more throws Kiba decided it was time to go home, mostly because he was freezing his butt off.

"Since you don't have any plans, why not be with the rest of us? It would be a lot of fun." Kiba said while petting his little dog behind the ear.

"… Why not, my aunt hasn't called me anyway."

Kiba gave him a smile and Naruto did his best to return it.

When the two boys reached a couple of stairs a body came falling down. Both Kiba and Naruto watched the figure that had suddenly appeared with a slightly shocked look, but when they heard pained grunts their minds found themselves again and they helped the man up so he could stand, Kiba supported him while Naruto tried to look the man in the face and ask him if everything were okay.

The moment their faces met it felt like he had been struck by lightning the moment he recognized those dark eyes, the man smirked and the blonde wanted to look away but couldn't because of his paralyzed state.

"Found a way to live your life yet?" The man said with a low, pained and amused voice.

Instead of replying, Naruto helped Kiba to get this man to a bench so he could sit down. Kiba asked if the man had any injuries and if he should call an ambulance or not. But the dark-haired man just shook his head and said that he wanted to borrow a cell phone so that he could call his brother.

While Naruto handed over his phone to the man, he received another smirk. Naruto wanted to stick his tongue out in disgust.

There was no doubt that it was the very same human being that had snatched away his cigarette that one time when he had been waiting for the bus. The time when he had seen Sasuke with a bruise on his cheek…

"Sasuke?"

… Did he just speak out loud?

Naruto head snapped up from looking at the ground to watch the dark man. He spoke another language now, but the boy could have sworn that he had heard his teachers name coming from that mans lips just now.

The blonde's phone was shut and handed over to him.

"Thanks for the help." That was all that dark stranger said as he walked away from the two boys.

When they could hardly see him anymore, the two boys turned towards each other and started to laugh.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiba laughed out and wiped away his tears, Naruto had calmed down already and his mind started to drift away. He had only laughed so that his friend wouldn't see how uncomfortable this had been to him.

Kiba kept laughing and captured Naruto with his arm around the blonde's neck.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." The boy said to himself while watching a few cars driving by his apartment building, wondering why they weren't home and celebrating Christmas.

He watched as his cigarette smoke played in the air while he breathed out, it looked like small clouds, he only thought of them as clouds because that what's his cousin used to call them when they were little and watching his aunt smoke.

He got rid of his cancer stick and went inside to the warmth and turned off the TV. His aunt had invited him over for Christmas, she had actually wanted him to come and visit her, but he had declined and said that he had homework to catch up to. A small lie, but she had bought it.

Naruto watched a small present lying on his pillow from Sakura, the only Christmas gift he had received for the year. His aunt had told him that she would send the presents from her when she had the time, but he had told her not to hurry about it.

Actually Naruto had went through the trouble to buy Sakura something for Christmas, besides from his aunt and cousin he never bough anything for someone else.

"_I so want that dress! But because of Christmas I can't afford it! And my parents would never buy me a dress like that..." _

That's what she told him just before Christmas, so he gave her money.

"_Here, take it! Just shut up about that damn dress already, okay? Consider it as a Christmas present from me." _

She had hugged him and disappeared into the store where the said dress would be and bought it with the happiest smile he ever had seen on her face.

Anyway, time to open the present _she_ had bought for _him_.

He started with reading the card; he noticed that her handwriting was neat and nice.

"_Combine this with the photos I gave you,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Sakura."_

True, it went well with pictures. It was a frame after all.

* * *

"Just one hour more for a new year to start!" Shan screamed over the loud music to get a few people's attention. His party-hat fell from his head when he brought his drink high up in the air.

A few girls got the alcoholic drink on their clothes because of his movements and screamed at him. Shan's only response to his clumsiness was that they could just remove their clothes if they didn't want them to get ruined.

Sakura owned the dance floor, with her ass shaking off like crazy in that red dress, her face heavy with make-up making her look beautiful but also a little bit slutty. In other words, the make-up made a good combination with her dress. She had had too much to drink, anyone could tell, but she was having a good time so no one stopped her from drinking some more while dancing and spilling it all over the floor. Shaking and drinking would cause her to throw up, but it was Shan's job to take care of it, so why care?

Kiba was flirting with some girl by the stairs, probably talking about his little white dog. The only reason he had begged his mom to buy a dog for him actually, he wanted girls to think of him as _cute_. Because he had heard that chicks loved and adored guys with dogs.

Lame.

And Naruto? He just couldn't stop drinking. The more he had, the more he talked and he wanted to talk, because he had a girl beside him who said that she loved to hear him talk. She had long dark hair, her face had light make-up on it and she didn't really dress up to show off her body. She sure is cute; it was no wonder why he kissed her.

But it lasted for about three second at most, because as soon Naruto heard commotion coming from the dance floor he dashed towards it.

"Turn off the damn music!" Shan screamed while he held Sakura in his arms. She had collapsed and she looked pale, for a moment the blonde hoped to see that creamy color come back to life in her.

While Naruto just watched her lifeless form in Shan's arms, the boy had screamed that someone should call an ambulance and that so that the girl could get the help she needed at the moment. She breathed, but not much. Kiba had bent over to see if he could help Shan in some way, they didn't want to do anything, too afraid to worsen her situation. They tried to talk to her, just to make sure she heard them. She hardly responded to them at all.

And all that time, Naruto just stared.

His hands reached the phone in his pocket and tried to find a number he didn't know, but felt a sudden urge to call. He found himself listening to the sound of the phone calling until he heard someone pick up.

"…_Hello?"_

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered the name out. He watched while Shan and Kiba was urging on what to do with Sakura.

"_Who-?" _

"Sakura she – She…!" Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't cry. "I don't know what to do Sasuke! She is just lying there, not moving! What should I do? She is all pale… I don't know if she is even breathing anymore…" His voice started to shake and his breath was uneven, he almost started to panic.

"_Sakura? Wha- … Naruto?"_ His teacher sounded slightly shocked. He tried to get Naruto to calm down while the blonde said the same thing over and over;

"What should I do, Sasuke? What should I do...?"

It was quite for at least 15 seconds. He could hear someone talking to Sasuke and after a few seconds more he asked a question for the blonde;

"…_Where are you right now?" _

Naruto told him the address and the older made a quick promise to be there as fast as he could.

The blonde watched his female friend being carried away by a few men, he followed them out, his blue eyes never leaving Sakura's lifeless form; his eyes even followed the ambulance car as it disappear with a great speed.

In a second, Sasuke's black car had hit the brakes and the said black-haired man practically screamed for Naruto to 'move his sorry ass so they could get going'. Without a jacket and only in shoes, the blonde entered the car and they both drove to the hospital.

Once inside Memoir Hospital, Sasuke had to be the one to talk to the nearest nurse, Naruto had to support himself to a wall and keep his mind from panicking even more and throwing up.

The Uchiha supported Naruto to the room the older had been told Sakura had taken place in, once he left Naruto to sit down he made a call to Sakura's mother to see if she had been informed on what had happened to her daughter. Why Sasuke even had her home number didn't even cross Naruto's mind at the moment.

A doctor started to talk with Sasuke, but the blonde couldn't hear about what. His head had started to spin and everything seemed to run by so fast. Suddenly Sakura mother arrived, her eyes filled with worry and tears started to fill her eyes while she talked to Sasuke about something. Naruto couldn't take it; he threw up in the nearest trashcan.

* * *

He leaned against Sasuke's shoulder; even borrowed his jacket to protect himself against the cold. Naruto could see Sakura's mother sitting quietly opposite from him, she smiled towards him when she saw that he had opened his eyes. He smiled back at her, getting a small warm feeling inside.

"Awake?" A hard voice asked him. Naruto nodded and sat upright, glancing at Sasuke a little unsure.

"Haruno is fine, the doctor said so." He whispered, his gently voice making Naruto sigh with relief and happiness.

"Apparently she hadn't eaten since yesterday, and because of the alcohol and movements her body couldn't keep up. But she is fine now; they pumped her stomach to get rid of the alcohol."

Naruto and Sasuke's hands were tangled together, the older squeezed the other in comfort and Naruto smiled a little unsure at the small gesture.

Finding the time to speak, Sakura's mother told the two of them that they should go home and that she would be fine on her own. Just like they were told, both of them left the hospital in Sasuke's car in a journey to return home.

Naruto invited Sasuke, a little unsure, to stay the rest of the night in his apartment. Sasuke slowly accepted the offer and followed the blonde up the stairs after parking the car.

Everything seemed to speed up after that. Naruto locked the door and their eyes met, soon after their lips made contact. Out of the blue, just like that. There was no passion and their kiss seemed slow for the both of them. They really had no idea of what they were doing and could care less at the moment.

They were on the bed, only stopping the kiss when they had to remove their shirts. Sasuke kissed the blondes neck, their hands tangled, and Naruto closed his eyes and a small tear escaped down his cheek. The blonde hardly knew what was going on, he couldn't think clearly or control his body.

They night played on with pleasure, not passion. All they wanted out if it - pleasure, they didn't want anything else. Their kisses were empty and their touches even emptier.

When Naruto woke up Sasuke had already left, no signs were left of him ever being there.

The blonde brought his knees up to his head and hid his face. His body ached and everything seemed like a big mistake, he could hardly remember what had happened between him and his teacher.

Nothing of it seemed real to him, everything was a big, stupid and ugly lie.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I'm really slooooow... I wanted something to happen, I studied other fics to get mine more alive.  
I don't think I succeeded, but I'm going to update anyway.

My friend had an attack just like Sakura had, but she had taken a pill to and partied like the rest of us three days straight. I cried when she lied in the hospital bed, it was scary.

**THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWS! I really love all of yours opinions on this, good or bad, I love them.**

**Rewiev? **_snaske smiles happily._


	6. 005

**Imagine me without You  
0.05**

**

* * *

**

The food couldn't escape its destiny when the fork came to attack. Naruto poked his food with the fork enough times for, well, kill it and make it even more not-eatable then before when he had received it from the cafeteria lady.

She is a very scary person by the way. and old.

Kiba wrinkled his nose and gave Naruto a disgusting look; the dog-boy pushed his own tray of food away from him.

"Thanks for ruining my appetite, _friend._" Kiba said with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, just doing my job." His friend raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Because you've gained weight lately?" The blonde boy smiled and the other rolled his eyes while giving a fake laugh.

Naruto pushed his own food away from him. He put his head on the table, with his arms there for support and comfort while his hood kept his head warm. He felt so worn out, but with a few reason…

"What's with you these days? Ever since new year's a couple of weeks ago you have been acting like a big, stupid…" Kiba nibbled on his lower lip, trying to find the right word to say.

"Charming prince sent form above?" Naruto offered.

"More like a dragon eating babies, but thanks anyway." Kiba sighed and started to play with his fork.

"… Is it because of Sakura?" He asked after a few seconds.

Naruto growled and shook his head. "Like I said before, NO, it's not about her! Let's just drop the subject already…"

Kiba used his fork-free hand and slapped Naruto's hood away so that the blonde's hair could be seen. Naruto gave his friend a disapproval look, which could be describes as pouting.

"You can talk to me! Seriously, you look like a kicked dog and a girl who just got her period at the same time! It's not normal, Naruto..."

"And soon you are going to tell me that men lives longer than women, right?" Naruto leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, trying to look smart in front of his friend. It's not that he wanted to brush away his friends understanding and caring, it's just that he didn't want someone involved. Kiba wouldn't believe him anyway, he would just think of it like a joke.

"Naruto, men do live longer than women."

"… My life is a lie." With that the blonde dropped his head at the table, trying to look dramatic.

Kiba shook his head and sighed for the second time. "Why won't you just tell me?"

The blonde grunted and stretched his back, facing his friend fully.

"Fine. My aunt called and said that my uncle just died – whoever he is. My boss fired me because of a reason unknown, maybe he had a secret crush on me and decided he couldn't take it anymore, whatever. And oh, I slept with a teacher a few weeks ago."

Kiba's fist collided with the table and made a few students look their way.

"Why can't you just be serious for once?" Kiba's face lit with rage, all red and matching his tattoos.

"Kiba –" Before Naruto could say he was sorry - not that he had lied or anything but an apology would fit in pretty well right about now – Kiba cut in with standing up and leaving after mumbling a few words.

"Just forget that I cared."

* * *

Having a friend mad at you can really get on your nerves and your mind is mostly occupied on things to do just to make it all better again. Naruto was still thinking on what to say and when to say it, but still not knowing why he should be the one taking the step and not Kiba.

He didn't want to say what was on his mind right now, why couldn't his friends just accept that? Sakura looked worried too and tried all sort of things to cheer him up, Shan would just ignore him but who would like that guy to cheer you up? He would probably say the wrong things, like his cousin Sai.

Anyway, back to Kiba.

Maybe he should try flowers, candy and a movie for Kiba to pick. But he have already done that once, and it all ended up with laughter and a pop-corn fight and a stroll down the part to scare old people and newly happy, lovey-dovey couples.

Ah, good times.

"Stupid lighter!" Naruto tried his best to get his most likely dying lighter to live just to light his last cigarette, but it seemed like lady luck had turned against him today.

"Yes!"

… Or maybe she wanted to entertain herself with teasing.

His face lit up thankfully, but it didn't stay like that for long. He dropped both cancer-stick and dying lighter down in a puddle of water. He blinked with wide eyes and couldn't believe what had just happened, how had he dropped them in the first place? He grabbed his hair with his hand and let out a disapproval sound of despair.

He heard a slurred laughter behind him and turned his head around, his face confused and torn out on the event that had just happened.

"You are really amusing, kid."

The drunk who Kiba and he had met just a few weeks ago and said person that had borrowed his cell phone, but Naruto didn't have time to care, his face hadn't changed one bit- he wanted that damn cigarette in his mouth and not on the wet ground swimming.

"If I had known you easily got scared, I wouldn't have patted your back." The older man looked amused, not really sounding sorry for making the blonde drop the objects he had held.

But wait, he is the reason why Naruto dropped them in the first place? The shock must've blocked that out completely.

Naruto faced the man fully and gave him a face full of rage, or something that can be described like that.

"You really are amusing." The man smiled a little, if it now could be described as a smile. He then covered his mouth with his hand and coughed for a while, soon after trying to get his breath steady.

Naruto just watched, not asking if he were feeling okay or not.

"Want to borrow my cell phone again?" He asked after the tall man had calmed down a little bit.

The older shook his head and ran a hand through his damp hair, showing of his pale face a little more than he had before. He looked so worn out and almost destroyed, Naruto felt sorry for a moment but that was just a passing feeling a normal person would get.

"No no, I'm actually getting picked up by my younger sibling in a few minutes. But I got tired of just standing, so I walked over to you since I remembered your messy hair." The man reached out to ruffle Naruto's hair, as if making a point in his words but the blonde avoided it and backed away a step.

"And I remember you 'cause of your drunken state."

The man looked blank for a moment, staring down at the shorter. Naruto tensed for a moment; maybe he should have just kept quiet. But the older man shrugged, probably sensing that the younger had regretted his choice of words in a way.

"Itachi." He said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Itachi Uchiha, my name."

With hearing the last name Naruto weren't all that surprised, he had kind of figured it out a few weeks ago after all. But he still got a slight chock to know that he had been right of him and Sasuke being siblings.

"Right." The blonde said after a while, feeling stupid with just standing there and staring with his mind drifting to other things than the man in front of him.

"… Naruto Uzumaki." He shifted a little, running a hand through his hair a little embarrassed. Itachi didn't seem to care about the long pause after his name had been said, the guy didn't look quite in his mind anyway.

A car slowed down beside them, a black one that Naruto remember seeing before. He could see Itachi move from the corner of his eyes towards it, opening the door and then looking back at the blonde boy.

"You want a ride?" He asked calmly.

Naruto answered his question with shaking his head. "I don't live that far away from here, so no thanks."

Itachi nodded and entered the car, not saying anything more. Naruto saluted with his hand and walked away just as the car started to drive away, not caring if anyone in the car saw him say good-bye.

The truth was that he didn't want to walk home; he had been out in the cold for three hours tops. But getting into the same cars as his teacher whom he had slept with would just seem wrong and awkward. It felt uneasy enough just to see that person in class, his free time didn't need to see him as well.

Actually neither of them had said anything about it; they acted like normal, almost. Naruto didn't comment him as much in class anymore, not that he did it all of the time before but still. Sasuke had pretty much been swimming around in the blondes head, giving him a headache and a frustrated groan a little now and then. It's probably this that have made Kiba react so much, but that's how a friend should be.

Truth to be told, he had liked that night/morning with Sasuke. True, it had felt empty but that didn't mean that he hadn't enjoyed what had happened. But it had also felt wrong and what had felt even more wrong had been that he wanted more, even if it was from his teacher.

Naruto had never questioned his sexuality before, never really had reason for it. He had always been attractive to girls, never seeing a guy in that way, but after that night with Sasuke he didn't know how to see things anymore. Maybe he just looked into this sexually; maybe he wanted the guys in bed and the girls to look at? To think like that is even more then wrong.

The blonde took a deep breath and tried to move everything in his mind to the side, making everything blank so that he wouldn't have anything to think about. But it wasn't that easy, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to redo that night again. It didn't have to be with Sasuke, it could be with another guy. Is it even normal to think like this?

Naruto let out a loud grunt when he entered his apartment, he would go directly to sleep. No shower, no nothing, just sleep. That's why he made a loud sigh when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; to answer wasn't on his to-do list right now.

He watched the display and his eyes widened, not sure if he should let the phone drop to the floor or answer it. Seeing Sasuke's name – ignoring the fact that he had added his teacher on his contact list – on the display gave him butterflies and a confused mind to deal with. He answered a little unsure, holding his breath when he heard Sasuke say his name.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto swallowed and cursed himself for stuttering.

"… _He didn't do anything, _right?"

By 'he' Naruto knew that Sasuke meant Itachi. Naruto let his breath out, shaking his head and then remembering that the other couldn't see him.

"He haven't before, so why would he now?"

Sasuke kept quite. Naruto sat down on the floor, leaning onto the wall with his eyes slightly shut.

"… What kind of person is he? I remember that the first time when I saw him he-"

"_He has something like mood-swings. Don't think about it,_"

Sasuke didn't even wait for the younger to finish before he had cut in, probably already knowing what the blonde would have said. But the blonde felt like there was more into this about Itachi, after all, he still remember that bruise Sasuke had the first time he had met the older sibling. But it's not like he have any proof that Itachi had been the one to punch him in the first place.

… He wanted to slap himself for getting too carried away in his thoughts.

"… _Do you mind if I come over?_"

Naruto's breath got cough in his throat and his eyes widened for a few seconds before going back to being half open. He knew what Sasuke meant by saying that, a normal guy wouldn't come over one AM on a weekend and watch a movie or do other stuff guys usually do together.

The blonde got nervous, letting out his breath and furrowed his brows. He didn't know what to say; maybe he did go to bed and is dreaming all this?

"You can come." He said after a minute with silence, not knowing if Sasuke still were on the other side.

Everything started to blur. Sasuke hung up after telling the blonde he would be there soon. Naruto stared at his phone, his heart racing like a wild horse on crack. A knock reached his ears and he turned his attention to the door, how long had his mind gone blank?

Sasuke opened the door - had he forgotten to lock it? – And looked down at the younger with the black eyes of his as the blonde met it with his blue. His teacher locked the door behind him while Naruto stood up, still leaning against the wall, his eyes no longer in Sasuke's direction.

The older let his breath ghost over the blondes tanned skin, leaning his head against the blonde's and his hands on the arms of the other. Naruto closed his eyes and took in the others scent, what would he do if his friends found out about this? What would Sakura say when she found out that he had been closer to Sasuke then she had been?

The older kissed Naruto's skin and the blonde let out a small sound, not really enjoying Sasuke's cold and dry lips. The blonde touched the older man's stomach under his shirt, not liking that it too felt so cold. Had the other been outside when he had called him?

Sasuke removed his jacket and grabbed the younger boys head, tilting it and kissing him on the lips.

The blonde closed his eyes and let his mind drift; he could stand the cold for the moment.

* * *

Sasuke had left that morning as well, but Naruto didn't blame him for it, he would probably have done the same thing. And that was yesterday, which didn't really make sense on why he brooded over it on the Monday morning. He still hadn't fixed things between him and Kiba and he still didn't know how to settle down himself when it came to thinking about what he should do.

A finger connected to his forehead hard, making the blonde slap his forehead with his hand to protect it and then looking up at the one who had attacked him.

"You space out too much, have someone ever told you that?" Kiba smirked down at him before taking a seat beside his friend with a friendly smile gracing his face.

Naruto's eyes softened, his hand leaving the attacked place slowly, smiling faintly at his friend in return.

"I know you can do better than that." Sakura smiled with both eyes and pink glossy lips while she took a chair to sit in front of the two boys.

Naruto raised an eye-brow at her, she giggled softly and bended over to grab his chins, dragging them painfully up.

"Smile like you did before!" She released him and he rubbed his face. First giving her a glare, but slowly, breaking into a wide grin.

Sakura smiled and Kiba smirking a little bit.

Naruto liked being like this and for some reason he found it easier to smile then before, he didn't know why. But his heart felt free, even if his head felt heavier with things he couldn't really figure out.

* * *

**To be continued**

So I am slow, like usual. This FanFic is moving slowly as well and not just the update, but the fic as well. But after reading **Atrophy's** comment I got really happy and decided to take this fic like it comes. And yeah, **yet-another-Gaara-fangirl**, I should get a beta but... I'm such a slow write that the beta would probably get tired of me, and I think the ones reading what I've been writing understands anyway? I hope you guys do

**Hikari no Kurai**, I love your reviews! Actually I love everyone's, but hers is so long and always makes me smile when I read them!

**Review, please!**


	7. 006

**Imagine me without You  
0.06**

**

* * *

**

He had always been able to sneak out as he pleased, making an excuse or acting like a ninja in the night. It had never been a problem when he had lived with his aunt and the school had never seemed like a problem to him either. This however, seemed a little trickier than the other moments he had had in his life. How he had winded up at his teachers apartment, he couldn't be all too sure on how it had happened.

He had been happy, being out with his friend per usual and taking a few drinks while they celebrated someone's birthday. He can't remember who, but he had a fun time and pictures were being taken. Sakura must have been there in other words, he can call her later to get the few fun facts and gossip – if it had been any – over a cup of coffee.

The blonde looked around in the dark room, trying to figure out what time it was and dropped his jaw a bit when the answer ended up to be five in the morning.

He had been sleeping, then all of a sudden a phone had been ringing and the bed had shifted. Sasuke had left the room shortly after that, leaving Naruto alone to pounder how the blonde would be able to leave if the other were up running. He could just walk away, but that seemed a bit stupid. It would be best if Sasuke would just return to bed so that the blonde could retreat before the morning sun would come up.

He could always jump out of a window, but that seems a bit too dramatic for his taste.

Naruto jumped at the sound of a door slamming and hugged the sheets. He heard shouting and decided to put his jeans on and get a little bit closer to the living room to see what could be going on. He heard Sasuke's voice that didn't seem all that happy and filled with rainbows, and then another who annoyed the best out of him. He could almost smell the alcohol all the way to where he was standing.

He moved a little bit more to see if he were right and at the sight of Itachi he bit his under lip and clenched his fists. He didn't like that man, not a single time from the first time they had met.

The two brothers were fighting over something; Naruto couldn't guess what since they were speaking in that other language. Japanese perhaps? Sasuke said that he had spent four years in Japan after all.

Next thing the boy saw was a fist colliding to his teachers face, making Sasuke fall down to the floor and cursing out loud. Without thinking, Naruto had rushed to where Itachi was standing and punched the tall man in his face. The oldest collided with a wall and kept himself steady on his two legs, eyes wide at the blonde and mouth gaping. At that moment the blondes mind caught up with him and realized this wasn't the smartest move in the book, he don't even know how he could have let this happened.

"Itachi – I – You shouldn't had –" A hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder and he got pushed back a step, he lowered his head and watched Sasuke's back as the older stood before him.

He heard Itachi laugh.

"Nice Sasuke, real smooth." The boy could her gasping and swallowed laughter, as if Sasuke's brother had gone insane. "After everything – Shit." The door opened and footsteps were heard.

"You always have to make it all about you, don't you?" With the final words, Itachi left with the echo of the door slamming left behind him.

Naruto didn't dare to move, getting himself involved was the worst thing that could've happened. It must have passed at least five minutes before the blonde decided he had to do something to break the ice. He moved to stand before the dark-haired one and reached out to touch the others cheek.

"Let's put something cold on that." The caring had been pointless, he had known that from the start that sweet talks like that weren't necessary, Sasuke proved that theory when he slapped the younger's hand away from him and gave him a cold glare.

"Just go home, Uzumaki." With that the older left the scene and headed towards the kitchen.

Naruto did as he were told, after going back to the bedroom to put his clothes on and giving a last look at the kitchen.

This is probably for the best anyway.

* * *

"And this is the girl Kiba tried to score with, you missed so much when you left – Hey! Are you listening to me?" Sakura slapped her male friend in the face and a smile graced her face when she got a reaction.

"Ow! Why did you-?" Naruto didn't have time to finish before he got slapped again. He hid his face with his arms. "What the hell, woman? Your period or something?"

He could hear Sakura laugh and peeked at her, she looked satisfied and deadly at the same time.

"One slap for not listening and another for standing me up last night." Naruto put his arms down and looked away from her, puzzled about what to say to her. He had been in his apartment all day in front of his TV, only going out when he felt the need to smoke.

"I get it, you were hangover." She put her hands up and sighed, leaving the discussion of yesterday behind her like the good friend she is, the blonde felt relief wash over him.

He decided to get a bit more interesting in what she was telling him, as a silent thank you. He could care less at the moment what had happened when they had all gone out that Saturday, his mind wanted to drift towards something else.

* * *

"I hate this! I'll go crazy soon!" The blonde took a drag from his cigarette and paced back and forth, slowly enjoying in the back of his mind that it had started to get a little warmer outside since spring had arrived.

"How so?" Kiba watched his friend pace back and forth with amusement. "How could a job be that important? Don't you have a load of cash hidden somewhere?"

At this Naruto threw his cancer stick to the ground and mashed it. His friend didn't get it at all, he needed something to do on those lazy days, that way his mind couldn't get to him that easily as it seemed to do these days.

"You just don't get it!" Leaving it like that, the blonde decided to run and he did, away from all the people and his dog loving friend.

He has no idea how he got there, but he ended up in yet another park, to similar places where his mother used to take him. She were right about one thing, a park can really create memories for one. He sat down on a bench and took out another cigarette, lighting it while his head were filling him with memories of his mother. He touched his cheeks and sighed, taking a drag from the stick while closing his eyes.

He missed her and her ways of making everyday an adventure for him, those little things that didn't seem to matter then but leaves a smile on ones lips when thought of. He couldn't help but wonder what she would think of him if she saw him today? She would probably yell and cry at him for trying to destroy his lungs. He chuckled at the thought and leaned back to look at the clouds.

* * *

Two weeks passed and the days weren't getting any brighter, it had been raining for almost a week and there weren't anyone in the school who were tired of this annoying weather.

The blonde boy had fixed his eyes on the white coffee cup at his teacher's desk, his mind going blank and not listening to a word to what was being said at the moment. Two weeks and no call, it's assumed that it is over and Naruto is surprised that he couldn't care less about since he had been so frustrated at the beginning. Maybe he had gone to the fact that it had never been something to begin with? Nevertheless, it's not something that will be forgotten so easily.

The boy shrugged and stretched his arms, jumping up in surprise when he heard his name being called and his stomach being attacked by an elbow. Naruto put his arms down and turned his gaze to the front.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us, Uzumaki?" He looked his teacher in his eyes; Sasuke had his glasses on and a book in one hand and the other on his hip. The older raised an eyebrow in waiting for an answer from the boy.

The blond boy moved his shoulders up nonchalant. "I don't care for politics, that's all."

"Oh?" His teacher said with curiosity. "Then what would you like to read about?"

The blonde bit his under lip while thinking; he could hear his classmates holding their breaths and probably whishing for a typical subject not to come up. Naruto grinned and put his hand on the table and stood up.

"World war!"

Protest and groans were heard, but nothing of this was brought to the blonde's attention at the moment. Naruto and Sasuke's smiles matched each other as they looked towards one another.

* * *

The boy never knew why his teacher had asked him to stay after class; the boy never gave the older a chance to talk in the first place. The moment they were the only one left in the classroom Naruto had grabbed the dark-haired mans tie and dragged him close enough for a kiss.

Then the kiss got deeper, the blonde ended up on the desk and with his hands roaming the older's chest and he could feel the heat and excitement fill his senses. But like any other grownup Sasuke ended it and took a few steps back and breathing heavy, twisting his hair between his fingers and looking confused.

"You should go."

The younger frowned and jumped down from the desk, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and storming out. He felt like running again but restrained himself, he shouldn't even be mad in the first place. He had no idea why he had started this event to begin with. He should be mad at himself and not at Sasuke, this wasn't his teachers fault. But as much as he understood this he got even angrier and received a few nasty glares as he slammed his locker shut after taking out his jacket.

As soon he had stepped outside he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking hasty step and bumping in to people without even thinking. He didn't get all too far before he found a person blocking his way and forcing him to look up; surprise washed over his face for a second but exchanged that with anger once again.

"What?" The blonde spit out the words and tried to get past the person.

"I just need to talk to you." Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm and forced eye contact, he didn't release the boy from his hold before the blonde had calmed down.

* * *

They went away in the car Naruto knew far too well and drove to a small café not far away from where the boy lived. He looked down at his coffee and waiter for the older Uchiha to start the conversation, Naruto glance up a bit and weren't surprised to see that the other spiked his coffee with something the boy couldn't see.

"What could have possible made you so upset?" Itachi asked while drinking his spiked beverage. The boy didn't answer and looked away instead, not liking agreeing to this at all. The older tapped his fingers at the table to get the younger's attention, Naruto snapped and turned to face the other again.

"None of your business."

"Oh, what a temper." He chuckled; the boy shivered but didn't show it. He was afraid of this man, but he felt that he shouldn't make it obvious for the other.

"So… _Seen _my brother lately?" No response. "I see. Is this why you are so upset?"

Naruto rose from his seat, giving the older Uchiha a hard glare. "Thank you for the coffee." After showing his manners he walked past the other, not wanting to look back or see that specific family member again.

"You are not the first student you know."

At this the boy stopped and turned slightly around.

"Why do you even think he moved back from Japan in the first place?"

"This was unexpected."

Naruto sat in the end of his bed in only his boxer and stared into nothing. He had gone blank again, unsure how he had even ended up in this situation to begin with. He had no idea what he felt but at the same time he didn't know if he should react to this at all. It had been nothing, from the start and he had known that.

"But I can't lie and say it wasn't nice to get a call from you." The girl gave a peek at the boys chin and smiled, he tried his best to return it. She put her top on and fixed her hair in front of a mirror, seeming pleased as she did.

"See you at school." He watched Ino and her moving hips leave, hearing the blonde close the door behind as she walked down the stairs.

He clasped his head between his hands and bent forward.

He didn't have a clue of what was going on at the moment.

* * *

To be _Continued…_

Wow… It's been a long time, hasn't it? Two years or more…  
For this I'm sorry, but this story is really special to me. That's why I cast it aside,

The moment I started to write this I went through something similar, not with a teacher but still. And there weren't more than flirts which I am thankful for.

I'm really sorry for the wait.

I read a few reviews today and I almost cried, you have all been so kind and supportive. So this is why I'm up at 4 am, writing this to all of you as an apology.


End file.
